


Lose the Battle, Win the War

by Fangodess



Series: The War on My Soul [3]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, adam is great, really not stafou though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/pseuds/Fangodess
Summary: Adam find out about whats happening with LeFou and finding out his real name.





	Lose the Battle, Win the War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puzzle_with_Infinite_Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puzzle_with_Infinite_Pieces/gifts).



It was late at night and Adam couldn’t sleep so he went to wonder around the castle. He didn’t know what he was thinking he was expecting to find. What he didn’t expect was to accidentally walk into LeFou’s room and find him on the floor with blood running down his wrist as he slid a blade over it. The minute the door opened he looked up and panic filled his face.  
Adam immediately dived to the ground and took the knife from his hand and threw it across the room. As Adam ripped the knife from his hand he whimpered and shrunk backwards. He had pure wide-eyed terror filling his face.  
“Hey, no its ok,” Adam said, “come here we should get your arm cleaned up.” LeFou nodded shakily and allowed Adam to help him up. Adam lead him to the bathroom and began to gently clean off the cuts. When the blood had stopped running down his wrist he grabbed a bandage and slowly wrapped his wrist.  
“I just realized I never learned your real name and don’t tell me that horrible nickname,” Adam said.  
“Etienne,” he said shakily.  
“That’s a wonderful name. Do you want to tell me why you were doing that Etienne?” adam asked with an air of authority.  
“I… please don’t tell anyone. Im trying to stop I really am but I don’t want to see the look on Stanley’s face when he sees I did it again. There is so much crazy one person can take and I cant lose him hes all I have anymore. Ive been doing really well I haven’t done that for a while but my mind wouldn’t shut up and I couldn’t stop so I just…” Etienne looked down.  
“This has been happening for awhile?” Adam asked shocked that no one had noticed at least not as far as he knew.  
“Yeah ive been feeling empty since gaston died, he was my purpose and I didn’t know what I was without him. Stanley found be on the roof about to jump and I got a little better after that but I really wasn’t doing well and then I accidentally cut myself while shaving and everything stop, my mind stopped racing and I felt like I could breathe. So I did it again and again and I felt ok for a moment, so I kept doing it. That is until about 2 weeks ago maybe, im not sure time is weird when im like this, when Stanley found me doing it and made me promise me to stop. So, I did, for him I would do anything, but it was too much again and I haven’t slept in days. Stanley’s been gone to see family so I cant tell him and I don’t want to bother him. I’ll be fine please don’t tell him,” Etienne ended begging.  
“You were going to kill yourself? How many people know?” Adam asks.  
“Stanley knows about everything and Belle knows about the fact that sometimes I panic so much I cant breathe,” Etienne said not wanting to look up at the man.  
“Oh,” Adam said, “I’m not going to tell Stanley but you should. That man cares about you and he wont care that you lost this battle because he’s going to help you win the war, we all will.”


End file.
